


Morning Moon

by onoheiwa



Series: Kurofai Week '16 [6]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Canon Compliant, Daddy!Kurogane, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, KuroFai Week, M/M, Missing Scene, Mommy!Fay, Nihon Country, Talking, Worry, mommy and daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onoheiwa/pseuds/onoheiwa
Summary: They had known each other well enough before; now it was even easier to know each other’s thoughts, even the ones unspoken. It was an intimacy hard won and Fai treasured it fiercely. Those silent exchanges held more meaning than any heartfelt words ever could, at least for them.  But some messages, some stories and words have to be said out loud, and so some nights, some hours, they talked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually my least favorite of the works I wrote for KuroFai Week. I think it was done poorly and I'm not really pleased with the end result. Honestly, I had no idea what I actually wanted to do and just started writing. I had to redo a couple sections multiple times because they were so bad. This still isn't what I want but since I don't know what I ACTUALLY want, I decided to just let it go and be mildly displeased with it. I hope you all like it more than I. 
> 
>  
> 
> Title comes from a song on the Tsubasa Chronicle OST of the same title, by Kajiura Yuki. You could listen to it while you read, it has the same tone that I was imaging for the scene.

The world of Nihon was quiet, peaceful. Princess Tomoyo said it was because of the season - when the cherry trees bloomed everyone became more reflective and kind in an effort to maintain the beauty, to appreciate it and make it last. The memories born during the short days in early spring were just as sweet as the gentle scent of the blossoms. 

 

They had come at just the right time to see it all. 

 

Kurogane woke the night before the first buds began to form, the following days restful and still as he slowly recovered his strength and healed and Fai sat by his side the entire time. 

 

During the day they slept, a habit born from when the ninja had first found the energy to wake and stay awake for the equivalent of a day, slipping back into slumber just as the sun broke the horizon and sleeping through the daylight hours. It was hard to break the nocturnal cycle after that, so they lounged on their futon and slept soundly in the wide beams of light that came through the open doors, the tatami floors shimmering gold and leaking warmth up through the thin cushions strewn about. 

 

The nights were mostly quiet - contemplative and thoughtful as the two processed all that had happened in last few weeks, as endless and exhausting as they had been. They remembered and they made peace with it, a handful of furtive looks and gentle smiles all that was needed to mend the remaining tears in their relationship, to bring them out the other side of the battle and stronger for the struggle. They had known each other well enough before; now it was even easier to know each other’s thoughts, even the ones unspoken. It was an intimacy hard won and Fai treasured it fiercely. Those silent exchanges held more meaning than any heartfelt words ever could, at least for them. 

 

But some messages, some stories and words have to be said out loud, and so some nights, some hours, they talked. 

 

“Where are you parents, Kuro-rin?” Fai asked, whisper soft in the moonlight. 

 

Kurogane gazed up at the sky, calm and relaxed, and his deep voice melted into the still air like it belonged in the dark. “Gone.” 

 

Fai had wondered after the incident with Syaoran in Recourt, had suspected a painful story, but there was still an ache in his chest. The ninja was a young man and his tone spoke of a loss long accepted; how young must he have been? A mere child. 

 

But the man was not one to appreciate sympathy over healed wounds and so the mage only nodded. It was many long minutes later that the ninja chuckled softly. 

 

“What is it?” Fai asked. 

 

Kurogane shook his head, a smile still curling on his lips. “Well, that’s two of us with screwed up families. Do you think the kids had it any better than us, or are we all from messed up homes?” 

 

Fai turned to him with narrowed, curious eyes. “That hardly seems something to laugh about, Kuro-wan.” 

 

The ninja’s head hung, smile disappearing. “I know.” He stared at the floorboards for a long moment, expression solemn. “Do you think… Do you think they’ll turn out okay? I know we’re not actually their parents like the pork bun likes to say, but I’m not stupid enough to think they don’t look up to us.” He looked up at Fai, red eyes boring into the mage’s shimmering blue. “Are we screwing things up?” 

 

Fai’s eyes widened in shock, once again surprised by the change that had come over the man, blown away by the sudden openness and vulnerability that had revealed itself over the last few days. Kurogane had never lied, but he had always been reserved and cautious, and yet in the days following his waking and Fai’s forgiveness the stoic ninja had shown more emotion, more secret thoughts and fears and memories than he had in the entire time they had been together up until then. 

 

The mage paused, wanting to collect his thoughts, to give an honest answer but a well-considered one as well, and not whatever popped into his head immediately. He could feel Kurogane watching him steadily and patiently as Fai’s gaze darted around the floorboards. He could not help but think of Syaoran, of the countless hours he and Kurogane had spent together training, the endless teaching and wisdom the warrior had likely been pouring into the young boy’s mind. How much influence was that having, how much impact? He thought of his own days spent with Sakura, the constant encouragement and reminders to be brave and patient and cheerful, to stand back and support their men with quiet dignity and love. He thought of how both men always said to fight for what they loved, to protect what was important to them, to put everything on the line for the sake of others and to help the innocent. 

 

He thought about Sakura’s kind smile that had only become more frequent, more beautiful with each passing day; of Syaoran’s growing strength and confidence, his determination to do what was right, even when his own dreams required selfishness; of both the children’s endless reserves of energy and compassion for helping everyone they came across. Much of it was inherent in their very personalities, but Fai liked to think that those good qualities had only become more rooted, more genuine, more  _ real _ since their journey had begun and he liked to think it was because the two men had only ever encouraged and taught such things to be essential. Kurogane and Fai may have had their flaws, but goodness was something both of them sought, even if Fai had often sabotaged his own pursuits of it in his foolishness. But they had done good by their children, even if they weren’t really parents. 

 

He turned his gaze up to the sky, admiring the stars and fiddling with the sleeves of his kimono. “I think we’ve done alright,” he said, knowing that the ninja would hear the weight behind the casual words. Kurogane would understand, even if Fai did not explain it all. 

 

The ninja continued looking at him intensely for a few more long moments before turning his own gaze up to the sky as well, soft and quiet. “I suppose you’re right.” 

 

Beyond the rooftops the sky began to lighten with the coming dawn. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s a bit OOC with Kurogane there in the middle but I like to think that the idea of parenthood reveals his age a bit. He’s usually a pretty confident person, but I think being faced with the realization of just how much responsibility, how much influence, has been placed in his hands with the coming of the admiration of Syaoran and Sakura would make even Kurogane a bit uncertain. Of course, he would probably never reveal it to anyone, maybe not even Fai, but in all honesty I had zero ideas for this fic and sat down with only a general idea of what I thought I wanted to do. It did not go that way, this is what came out and I have no clue on how to make it better, so it’s staying that way. Be kind to me!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](onoheiwa.tumblr.com).


End file.
